TFP the bully
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Hannah nearly got run over by the students. Hannah sat down on a step and waited. She waited for almost half an hour Marcy her dog was waiting on the steps. "Funny Cliff is never this late." Hannah said. "Hey madame windshield." a voice said. Transformers Prime AU side story.


_A side story from Prime AU_

Ratchet was busy working. "There that does it." he said after he finished. His comm link got message.

"Ratchet I need to ask you a favor." Cliffjumper said.

"What might I asked?" Ratchet said.

"Arcee and I caught some major energon and some con activity so I'm going be late. Can you pick up Hannah for me?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Why can't Bulkhead do it?" Ratchet asked.

"Miko had go to a doctor's appiontment." Cliffjumper said. "Jack's mom can't pick her up either because Jack has a dentist appointment." he said.

"Go figure," Ratchet said. "Well since Bumblebee is out with Raf and Optimus is also out I'll do it." He said.

"Thanks Ratchet you are real pal." Cliffjumper said.

"Oh boy." Ratchet is said. There was quiet rumble of thunder in the sky.

* * *

Hannah nearly got run over by the students. Hannah sat down on a step and waited. She waited for almost half an hour Marcy her dog was waiting on the steps. "Funny Cliff is never this late." Hannah said.

"Hey madame windshield." a voice said.

 _Uh oh._ Hannah thought when she turned around and saw Vince. "What do you want Vince?" Hannah asked.

"Nothing did your cousin forget to pick you up?" Vince asked.

"No she's at work and so is Darren." Hannah said.

"Who is Cliff your imaginary boyfriend?" Vince asked.

"Mind your own business!" Hannah said.

"Oh yeah Window face?" He said.

"Just leave me alone." Hannah said. Vince grabbed Hannah's backpack that was sitting on the ground. "Hey give that back!" Hannah said.

"If you want it you have to come and get it!" He said laughing and took off. Hannah chased Vince.

Then Hannah tripped and fell down the stairs. "OUCH!" she said holding her left ankle.

"Get up loser if you want your dumb bag you have to catch me!" Vince said.

Hannah tried to stand but it hurt too much.

"You are such wimp and a baby." Vince said.

"Stop it," Hannah said.

"And you hate loud noises what are a dog? There not that big a deal? Why don't you grow up you loser." Vince said.

"Stop it," Hannah said crying because her feelings were hurt and due to the pain in her ankle.

"You are worthless absolutely worthless." Vince said.

Then there was sound. It was the revving of an engine. Hannah saw an ambulance she knew it was Ratchet. Ratchet moved Closer to Vince and the boy backed up. Ratchet did it again and again until Vince was against the wall. "Let me go." Vince said.

Ratchet backed away quickly and Vince fell to the ground and dropped Hannah's back pack. Vince sat there. Then Ratchet revved his engine loudly and honked. Vince scrambled to his feet and ran off.

Ratchet backed up slowly. "Are you okay Hannah?" he asked. If he was in bot mode the concern would be all over his face.

"I think so, but hurt my left ankle when Vince made me chase him. I fell down the stairs." Hannah said.

"Can you stand up?" Ratchet asked.

"I tried my ankle hurts to much to do so." Hannah said.

Ratchet made sure the area was clear and transformed he picked up the Backpack and lift Hannah to her feet. Hannah put her hand on the wall to keep herself steady. Once again in vehicle mode Ratchet opened the door and Hannah climbed inside and Marcy hopped in.

"Hannah how bad does it hurt?" Ratchet asked.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, ten." Hannah said.

"I'll give you some ice when we get to the base. It you want I can scan it." Ratchet said.

"That would be helpful." Hannah said.

"Jack, Miko, and Rafael are back at the base I'll have Jack call his mother since I might need some help." Ratchet said.

"Good idea." Hannah said.

* * *

Once at the base. Ratchet gave Hannah ice pack. Hannah was sitting on the couch with her foot propped up.

"My mom said she is coming." Jack said.

June came in about ten minutes later. "Okay Hannah, let's take a look at that ankle," June said. She took off the ice pack.

Hannah's ankle was really swollen and bruised. June touched it. Hannah shrieked: "OW!"

"Sorry," June said. "I need to take Hannah to the hospital she needs that ankle x-ray I fear that a bone might be broken." June said.

"Okay." They said.

Hannah came back from the hospital a bit later she had on orange cast on her ankle. Now she was sitting on the couch with her leg propped up.

Cliffjumper and Arcee came in. Cliffjumper saw Hannah and asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine Cliffjumper except my ankle hurting like the dickens I'm okay." Hannah said.

"How did this happen?" Cliffjumper asked.

"I had some trouble with Vince," Hannah said.

"That guy has been picking on all of us." Jack said.

"Man how can on teenage boy be so mean?" Bulkhead asked.

"Ratchet?" Hannah said.

"Yes?" He said.

"Thanks for the help." Hannah said.

"No problem if I was on time this could have been avoided." Ratchet said. "If I need to pick any of the kids up I will try to be on time." he said.

Hannah smiled she was happy to call Ratchet her friend.

The end.


End file.
